Beyblade: The Return of Sora
by dreamlily
Summary: 1st Story! Ahem...anyways in my opinion Sora should have made it to Battle Bladers like in the manga,So I made him. Read the story to see how events are changed by this action. Might be slightly OOC and may later contain OC's. No flames/mean critique!
1. Chapter 1

Beyblade Metal Fusion- The return of Sora

**Of course I own nothing, if I did I'd be so happy! But then I'd somehow be fired for boring my fans. Sniff….**

Chapter 1:

Sora tucked his hands into his white and red jacket pockets and lowered his face to shield it from the harsh wind. Despite the awful weathers surroundings he couldn't suppress a wide grin. "I made it." He now stood on the peak of a cliff just outside Koma village, birth place of beyblade, and what would now hold it's biggest competition: Battle Bladers!

It had been a tough and long journey but one memory distinctly stuck in his head. Almost like a reoccurring dream, scenes of his first meeting with Ginga flashed through his mind. Desperately trying to keep his cool between Busajima's frantic taunts and the field ablaze, he thought he was done for. And then a blue blur span out the fire in seconds. Ginga had leveled the playing field and gave him the confidence to continue. Smiling he was surprised to see as he looked down that he had pulled cyber out of his pocket and was now clutching it in his fist. " I couldn't have done it without you either pal." After his meeting with Ginga, he knew he'd have to get stronger if he ever wished to face him in battle. The race for points was a long, tedious journey but he had finally made it. A soft frown slowly crawled across his face. If he wanted the chance to fight Ginga though he knew he'd have to face some seriously strong competitors. " I can't be discouraged. Whoever I'm against I'll take on with all I've got."

He was about to walk onwards when he looked down and gulped. It was much steeper than he had previously figured. " Maybe there's a way around it." Sora mumbled leaning a bit further to search for a pathway. " Oh crap!" He shrieked as he slipped and went tumbling down into a forest. He couldn't stop himself as he collided into another person, knocking them both over. " What the hell?" The person proclaimed lifting themself up, and brushed the dirt off their coat. " I'm so sorry!" Sora declared laughing nervously and placing his hands behind his head in embarrassment.

He was unsure how to react. The person didn't come off as the most friendly looking. Dressed in ratted clothing that matched his dark green hair and scars underneath his eyes, sent chills across Sora's spine who couldn't help but wonder what could have happened to him. His dark blue eyes pierced into Sora, seeming to study him for several minutes before asking, " What are you doing here?" "Huh?" Sora asked surprised by the question. " Err…I'm a Beyblader and I'm going to a tournament." The stranger smirked closing his eyes with a snicker. " Hey what's so funny?" Sora declared raising his fist. The stranger faced him again and declared, " So am I." Sora slowly dropped his hand in surprise and relief to know that the stranger was a beyblader and not some random weirdo. Leaping to his feet, he outstretched his hand with a smile and declared, " Nice to meet you. My name is Sora!" The stranger hesitated for a second before accepting the greeting and shook his hand. " It's Kyouya."

Kyouya turned to walk away when Sora ran in front of him. " So you have 50,000 points too?" He questioned. Kyouya reached into his pocket and pulled out his scanner to hold it out in front of him. " 75,000 points! That's incredible! Sora moaned eyes lighting up. In comparison to himself who had just barely reached 50,000 points this guy had well over. Kyouya shrugged and tried to walk away again when Sora jumped in front. " What's the deal?" He declared easily have run out of patience. Sora gulped nervously not wanting to admit what he had no choice but to. " I'm lost." He laughed, again putting his hand behind his head in embarrassment. Kyouya groaned and placed his hand on his forehead. " Follow me then." Kyouya sighed and began treading through this the forest. " Hey wait!" Sora cried surprised by his quick pace.

They continued on in silence for several minutes. Sora sighed. Of all people to end up with going to the competition it had to be with someone who didn't want to talk. He couldn't help but wish he was with his friend Kenta, another inspiration of his who was great friends with Ginga. Out of curiosity he couldn't help but wonder if this Kyouya knew if Kenta made it to the tournament.

" So err…" Sora declared deciding to be the first to break the silence. " Do you know who else that will be in Battle Bladers?" Kyouya sighed and replied, " I know a few people." Sora waited for him to say something more but he appeared lost in his thoughts. " Who?" Sora finally cried out in exasperation. He was never one for patience. Kyouya snickered at the question, closing his eyes before replying, " As a Beyblader you should know it doesn't matter who your opponent is. You have to give it your all." Sora blushed in embarrassment knowing Kyouya was right but he still wanted to know if his friend had made it through. " Do you know if a guy named Kenta will be there?" Kyouya turned his head to face him and replied with a soft nod. " Sweet! Then I'll get to face him and Ginga." Sora accidentally yelled aloud. Kyouya rolled his eyes confusing Sora. " Is he irritated?" He wondered why Kyouya had done so at the mention of Ginga's name.

" Do you know him?" Sora asked hopefully. Kyouya started to reply with a yes when Sora bursted with excitement. " That's so cool! Ginga is my inspiration. He is the absolute best. You are so lucky to know him. Are you friends? That would be- " No." Kyouya growled angrily startling Sora. " First of all we are not friends. That's completely weak minded in the first place. Were rivals to the bitter end. And secondly…." He paused to turn around and glare at Sora. " Don't forget that were opponents too. Everyone seems to idolize Ginga but the fact is he's a complete imbecile. All he has is luck on his side. We have a score to settle so if you're going to stand in my way than I'll take you out along with anyone else. I might be helping now but once we reach Koma we'll be strictly rivals, got it?" " Yeah, but don't think I'm going to be a pushover or something! You'll have to watch your back." Sora smiled, eyes burning with determination. Snickering softly Kyouya turned once again to lead the way out of the forest. " I heard that!" Sora joked back before running to keep up in pace.

Despite the crack he had made about Ginga, Sora was starting to get use to Kyouya, attitude and all. In fact by the time they neared the end of the forest, Sora Couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed. He had barely gotten to know Kyouya at all, other than the fact he was a blader too. Out of the spur of the moment, an idea popped into his head. He quickly ran in front of Kyouya and placed his hands out to the side. Startled Kyouya stopped walking, looked down and sighed. " What now? He groaned slightly. "Geez I forgot how nice you were." Sora teased as he reached into his pocket to pull out his beyblade. " This is Cyber." He declared closing his eyes with a smile. " Let's battle, right now, it doesn't even have to be for points! Don't be chicken!" Kyouya smirked and surprised Sora by shaking his head no. " Why not?" Sora frowned disappointed, crossing his arms. " Simply because I'm just way too strong for you. Besides you should focus on even making it past the first round before anything." Kyouya taunted trying to move past him. " Hey don't doubt my skills as a blader. I'm not just going to win against you but I'll win the whole tournament." " We'll see." Kyouya commented back.

Several moments later they finally reached the forests end. Now only a brick road was left to walk across until they reached Koma. " This is where we separate." Kyouya turned his head back to the lagging Sora. Despite still being disappointed, he managed to shake it to smile back and nod softly. Kyouya paused for a second and slowly reached towards his side. Sora gazed at him questioningly as proceeded to pull an object out. " This is Rock Leone, if lucks on your side you won't have to face him." Eyes now lit up, Sora laughed and pumped his fist in excitement. " You wish!" Kyouya smiled back at him and proceeded towards the village entrance.

Sora was about to do the same himself when he felt a dark chill run down his spine. He looked around unable to shake a strange feeling as if he was being watched. A light dizzy feeling began to wash over him as his head slightly began to pound. " What's going on?" He wondered as the effects intensity began to increase. Placing his hands over his head, he closed his eyes and began gritting his teeth. " This is unbearable. I can't take this anymore!" He thought. " Sora!" A familiar voice yelled shaking him from his thoughts. A loud scuffle came from behind several trees of something running away. As the feeling washed away Sora couldn't help but wonder who or what could have caused his uneasiness.

He turned behind him to see Kenta run up and embrace him in a hug. " Kenta!" Sora declared happily returning the hug. " It's been such a long time!" Kenta laughed. " Yeah too long!" Sora agreed. He hadn't seen Kenta for at least several months, back again with his battle against Busajima. Kenta had taught him the importance of focusing in a beybattle rather than getting distracted by silly bluffs and taunts. " Err…earth to Sora?" Kenta declared waving his hand in Sora's face. " Oops sorry!" He replied back in embarrassment. " I asked you a question." Kenta sighed with slight exasperation. " My fault. You were saying?" Sora blushed putting his arms behind his head. " No don't worry about it." Kenta sounded in usual happy fashion. " I was just wondering what brings you here to Koma. Are you here to watch the tournament?" " Watch it? Geez you people have no faith in me, I swear! I'm in it to win it!" Sora huffed in exaggerated anger. " Oh! I'm so sorry! Wow…I'm so happy you were able to make it in the tournament!" Kenta waved his arms back and forth, clearly upset over the misunderstanding. " No worries!" Sora laughed back in response.

" Do you know where Ginga is Kenta?" Sora urged hopefully. " Yeah. He arrived here early because he said there was something important he wanted to do. Do you want to go see him?" Kenta questioned. " Yes!" Sora practically screamed not really caring how he looked at this point. Getting to see Ginga right before the tournament would give him more confidence in anything to do his best. Kenta laughed in response declaring, " Ginga is awesome." "For sure!" Sora smiled.

**Me: Eep! And that ends Chapter 1… hope you like?**

**Kyouya: Are you kidding me? That was the longest walk of my life. Plus if this were real I definitely would have ditched him, he wouldn't shut up.**

**Sora: Hey!**

**Me: I was asking the fans….**

**Kyouya: What fans?**

**Me: Noted. You helped Sora because he has lost puppy syndrome. You felt bad.**

**Kyouya: …**

**Sora: Hey I think that was the longest pause in history!**

**Kyouya: Aww…Shut it. Don't tell me you liked the story?**

**Sora: Sniffle…I liked it a lot, cept I didn't get to meet Ginga! (Wails)**

**Kyouya: I said shut up already!**

**Me: (Over screaming background) Stay tuned?**


	2. Chapter 2

Beyblade Metal Fusion- The return of Sora

**Own nothing…sniffle**

Chapter 2:

Kenta couldn't believe how much Koma had changed. Although it was true he had only been there once, he knew enough that the place was completely different. It had gone from a peaceful little town, almost seemingly deserted, to a literal blowout. Streets were now packed to the brim with tourists all awaiting the chance to see the biggest tournament in Beyblade ever to be held. Hoards of little shopping boutiques advertised snacks (almost any kind of food imaginable was there!) along with other random objects such as clothing, bags, toys, and of course Beyblade parts. There were even stores advertising fan ware. He couldn't believe you could actually buy a t-shirt with his face on it, not to mention some of his friends.

Normally the bustling crowd and cheerful atmosphere would excite Kenta, but at the moment he had a lot of things on his mind. Out of everything though he kept coming back to one person. " Why Yu?" He thought to himself sadly. He just didn't understand why such a nice kid around his age would ever want to be with as dark and sinister of a group as the Dark Nebula. Was he just evil all along or was something else amiss? He knew that either way he blamed Dadouji for it. Usually Kenta wasn't the type to hold grudges. In fact, he believed anyone really had the ability to change. But at least in Kenta's mind he felt there was no excuse for Dadoji's wrong doings to Ginga and all of Kenta's other friends. He even found himself pitying some of Dark Nebula's members for getting wrapped up in such a bad situation.

" But here is where it will all end" Kenta whispered aloud clenching his fists. " Dadouji will pay for his manipulative ways." Kenta thought angrily as a lump formed in his throat. " And for whatever he's done to make Yu believe that darkness is the only pathway." It took all of his might to prevent himself from crying. The last thing he wanted to do was to upset his friend Sora, the only one of his friends naïve and unaware of the situation with Dark Nebula. He didn't want Sora to get wrapped up in the mess.

Forcing a grin, Kenta turned to face Sora. He felt surprised that Sora had kept so quiet for a while when he realized why that was so. " Sora?" Kenta shouted aloud. " Somehow we must have got lost from each other." Kenta groaned while scanning the crowd. It was like finding a needle in a haystack with the large swarming masses of people. Taking a deep breath Kenta tried to calm himself and think. He figured he would be fine and could always find a friend to stay with, but if anything happened to Sora he would be really upset. " I guess I'll just have to look for him." Kenta declared about to head off when all of a sudden he felt a hand grab his shoulder and a voice say. " Where do you think your going?"

**Me: Yay! End of second chapter : D**

**Kyouya: Which was just as bad as the first.**

**Me: You weren't even in this chapter!**

**Kyouya: Exactly. Plus it was really short.**

**Me: Err..well first chapters are always longer. I think…**

**Kyouya rolls eyes**

**Kenta: I thought it was good. I hope I can find Sora.**

**Kyouya: Is he here? I'M OUTTA HERE1**

**Me: Huh..note to self, Sora makes good Kyouya repellent…**


End file.
